


Эскорт для скучного вечера

by Shurshunka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предупреждения: иллюзорный гендерсвитч, юст</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эскорт для скучного вечера

  
У Вонголы своя эскорт-служба – проверенные люди на любые случаи, иная разведка позавидует. Цуне то и дело приходится посещать мероприятия, таскать на которые хранителей – пустая трата их времени, а одному появляться – не соответствует его положению. В таких случаях его сопровождает одна из эскорт-девушек, обычно Тереза или Паула, иногда Никки. Все три – хрупкие миловидные блондинки, на вид намного глупее и безопаснее, чем на самом деле. Цуна им доверяет.  
Впрочем, Цуна доверяет почти всем; важней, что вечный параноик Гокудера считает девушек достаточно надежными – насколько это вообще для него возможно.  
Цуна не понимает, что происходит в этот вечер. Прием предстоит скучнейший и безопаснейший, без ненавистных мафиозных игр, даже почти без представителей Альянса – Вонгола и Каваллоне единственные Семьи, активно играющие на белом рынке, уже почти вне теневого бизнеса, за исключением некоторых специфических нюансов, о которых незачем знать властям и закону. От названого братца Дино Цуна не ждет подвоха, от прочих гостей – тем более. Но Гокудера встает на дыбы и требует сменить эскорт на охрану. Ничего не объясняя, без видимых поводов, заявляет:  
– Я сам пойду.  
– Нас неправильно поймут, ты же знаешь, – возражает Цуна. – Если со мной будешь ты, все решат, что мы угрожаем!  
– Доверься мне, – обрывает возражения Гокудера. – Подожди, – смотрит на часы, – десять минут, я все решу.  
И выскакивает, не дав возможности ни возразить, ни хотя бы спросить, в чем проблема.  
– Прости, Никки, – это ее работа, но Цуна и в самом деле чувствует себя виноватым.  
– Что вы, босс, все в порядке, – отзывается Никки. – Зато у меня будет свободный вечер.  
Цуна тщательно, перед зеркалом, поправляет галстук, приглаживает волосы – почти без толку, но ему нужно себя занять в ожидании Гокудеры. Он убеждает себя, что не о чем волноваться, но что-то гложет, как будто он заметил какую-то странную мелочь, но не осознал, и теперь не может поймать ускользнувшее впечатление.  
Гокудера возвращается, как и обещал, ровно через десять минут… или не Гокудера? Цуна смотрит на незнакомую девушку, и лишь обостренная интуиция помогает уловить в ее лице что-то от Гокудеры: мелькнувшее выражение, изгиб губ, глаза… да, глаза остались его. Но чтобы увидеть это, надо отвлечься от небрежно спадающей на лоб челки, от мягкой линии щеки, от щекочущих обнаженные плечи золотистых прядей, совсем другого оттенка, чем у Гокудеры, такого теплого, что хочется греть в них руки.  
– Ты… – Цуна замечает вдруг, что охрип, откашливается и переспрашивает: – Это точно ты?  
– Там не будет иллюзионистов, никто не заметит, – и улыбка другая, мягкая и лукавая. – Хром обещала, что иллюзия продержится до полуночи. Можете звать меня Магдой, босс.  
– Да, назвать тебя там Гокудерой будет… – Цуна осекается, ощущение нереальности происходящего захватывает с головой. – Не могу поверить. Магда, ладно, пусть. Объясни хотя бы, чего ждать?  
Легкие босоножки на плоской подошве не помешают ни бежать, ни драться. А вот платье, наверное, жуть какое неудобное – прямая юбка, хотя едва прикрывает колени, все же сковывает шаг. Если бы Гокудера всерьез ждал драки, он надел бы брючный костюм.  
Цуна кладет руки Гокудере на плечи, проводит ладонями по бокам, задерживаясь на талии. Иллюзия безупречна. Неудобная юбка – такой же блеф, туман, ширма, как золотистые волосы ниже плеч и грудь то ли второго, то ли третьего размера. Но за этим туманом Цуна совсем не чувствует реальности.  
– Я купился, – признается он. – Даже зная точно, что это все иллюзия. Невероятно. Так чего мы ждем, Гокудера?  
– Веди себя обычно и положись на меня. Просто страховка, можешь считать, что это исключительно для моего спокойствия.  
И голос мягкий, грудной, интонации Гокудеры звучат теперь совсем по-другому. Это сбивает, путает и заставляет нервничать.  
– Э-э… ладно. Тогда пойдем… Магда? – Цуна подставляет руку, тонкая девичья кисть легко ложится на его согнутый локоть. В явно дорогом, хотя и неброском, колечке с рубином никто не угадает кольцо Урагана, даже Цуна едва чует привычную силу. Хром поработала отлично.  
Но именно потому, что Гокудера настолько не похож на себя, Цуну до безумия тянет найти в этой незнакомке – его. Он вглядывается в лежащие на его руке пальцы, в мягкий профиль, в походку – походка почти прежняя, только шаг короче.  
Гокудера выше Цуны, а «Магда» – на полголовы ниже, плавно округлая там, где он угловатый и жесткий, кожа слегка тронута золотистым загаром. Платье однотонное, очень простое, и ни на шее, ни на запястьях – ни единого украшения. Цуна невольно дотрагивается до голой кожи, ведет большим пальцем от косточки на запястье ниже, к ладони:  
– Так непривычно.  
И задумывается, кто покраснел сейчас – Гокудера или «Магда»? Движение получилось слишком похоже на ласку. Поняв это, Цуна, кажется, и сам краснеет, и в прохладу ждущего их автомобиля ныряет почти с облегчением. Почти – потому что Гокудера садится рядом, юбка задирается, сминаясь в жесткие складки, и Цуна пялится на девичьи ножки, кажется, бесконечно долго – пока машина не трогается с места. Он чувствует себя идиотом – нет, озабоченным придурком.  
– Признайся, вы узнали, что меня хотят женить? Будешь одним своим видом отгонять потенциальных невест?  
– Это комплимент, босс?  
– М-м, не знаю. Наверное. Но ты правда так выглядишь.  
Или стоило сказать не «ты выглядишь», а «я рядом с тобой выгляжу»? Как озабоченный придурок, который не может перестать откровенно пялиться на девушку. А на самом деле вовсе не девушку, а друга. Идиотская ситуация.  
Цуна закрывает глаза – так проще. Дыхание рядом с ним осталось дыханием Гокудеры, и теперь ощущение правильное, привычное. Воображение легко дорисовывает деловой костюм, напульсники и браслеты, полускрытые рукавом пиджака, кольца на худых длинных пальцах. Незажженную сигарету в уголке губ. Хрипловатый низкий голос. И, конечно, никакой не «босс», а «Десятый». Гокудера единственный, у кого это «Десятый» получается совершенно неформально, по-дружески. Как прозвище, а не титул.  
Не открывая глаз, Цуна кладет ладонь Гокудере на колено. Под пальцами скользкий эластик тонких дамских колготок, но Цуне кажется, что он ощущает настоящее – ткань брюк, собравшуюся мягкими складками.  
– Дай руку, Гокудера.  
Маленькая ладонь «Магды» легко умещается в ладони Цуны. С Гокудерой было бы наоборот. Куда делась разница? Цуна водит подушечками пальцев туда-сюда, представляя под ними привычные кольца, крупные загрубевшие костяшки, гадая, чувствуются ли на ощупь едва заметные глазу следы старых ожогов. Он никогда не держал Гокудеру за руку. А сейчас стало вдруг любопытно, как бы это было.  
Неизвестно, до чего бы он дофантазировался, но тут машина разворачивается и тормозит – Гокудера приваливается плечом к Цуне, тут же выпрямляется и говорит почему-то шепотом:  
– Приехали.  
Цуна открывает глаза и несколько мгновений не может понять, кто с ним: настоящий Гокудера все еще видится слишком явственно, заслоняя иллюзорную «Магду». Но дона Вонголу ждут, встречают, приветствуют – приходится собраться, выкинуть из головы личное и сосредоточиться на нужном для Семьи.  
Час, полтора, два. Разговоры сливаются в монотонный гул, лица мельтешат, раздражая, и дону Вонголе сейчас все равно, кто именно держится у него за плечом, улыбаясь его собеседникам и незаметно прикрывая спину. А потом как-то вдруг дела оказываются закончены, союзы подтверждены, договоры намечены, в руках бокал шампанского, а братец Дино Каваллоне, жеребец озабоченный, приглашает Гокудеру, то есть «Магду», на танец.  
– С Ромарио танцуй, – отшивает его Цуна. – Нечего моих уводить.  
И, чтобы уж совсем пресечь всякие поползновения, сует ему в руку недопитое шампанское, берет «Магду» за талию и ведет на вальс.  
Вальс – это, конечно, само по себе ужасно. Сколько уже лет каждый раз, когда приходится кружить по залу партнершу, Цуна вспоминает Реборна – тот даже в бальном платье выглядел угрожающе, и уроки танцев с ним были таким же адом, как прочие уроки и тренировки. Счастье, что Гокудера умеет, кажется, все на свете. Они ни разу не сбиваются, ладонь Цуны удобно лежит на тонкой талии, а при разворотах золотистые пряди щекочут лицо. Впервые в жизни Цуна получает от вальса удовольствие. Он рад, что Гокудера молчит – у «Магды» голос красивый, но чужой. Заставил бы задуматься, к кому относится вспыхнувшее вдруг чувство: «мое, никому не трогать, даже близко не подходите». Раньше у Цуны не возникало поводов считать себя ревнивым. Наверное, когда-то нужно начинать, усмехается он про себя. Это все равно, что признать за собой право на собственные желания – то, чего он слишком давно лишен.  
Затихает музыка, вычурные антикварные часы отбивают одиннадцать, и Гокудера говорит:  
– Пора.  
– Да, пойдем, – торопливо соглашается Цуна – даже не потому, что всегда лучше иметь в запасе достаточно времени, просто ситуация его смущает. Он хочет вернуть привычного Гокудеру.  
Легче становится уже в машине: как только они отъезжают от подъезда старинного особняка, «Магда» опускает стекло и закуривает. Жест такой знакомый, привычный… родной. Цуна откидывается на спинку сиденья, улыбается:  
– Сложно было весь вечер не курить?  
Гокудера пожимает плечами, затягивается, выдыхает в окно и отвечает:  
– Нормально, Десятый.  
Цуна смотрит на пальцы, сжимающие сигарету, и думает, что видел этот жест миллион раз, не меньше – и все равно рад видеть снова. Наверное, странно с такой жадностью ловить любую мелочь, напоминающую о настоящем Гокудере, ведь он вернется меньше чем через час. Но Цуна давно уже не мыслит свою жизнь без всех этих мелочей – без запаха сигарет, без сказанного с небрежной улыбкой «Десятый», без Гокудеры рядом. И можно было бы решить, что тот просто стал незаменимым, как всегда мечтал, но…  
Но сегодня Цуна понял, что не хочет видеть его пусть так же рядом, но под чужим обликом.  
А еще его навязчиво мучает вопрос, как Гокудера ощущает себя под иллюзией – собой обычным? Потому что если так, то… там, где у «Магды» талия, у Гокудеры…  
Додумать не получается.  
Цуна не успевает понять, что произошло – машина подпрыгивает, идет юзом, противно визжа покрышками, из-под капота валит черный густой дым, прошитый нитками тонких молний. Взрываются осколками стекла, Цуна автоматически ставит щит, водитель грязно ругается, без толку выворачивая руль, Гокудера выбивает ногой дверцу, высовывается по пояс и палит куда-то в дым – из салона не видно, куда и в кого. Он все еще в облике Магды, платье туго обтягивает бедра, пушки не видно под иллюзией, и оттого кажется, что хрупкая девушка сейчас попросту вывалится под колеса. Все это Цуна осознает уже после того, как хватает «Магду» за талию и орет испуганно:  
– Держись!  
В следующий миг их обоих отбрасывает в салон, Гокудера валится на Цуну, и вес у него совсем не девичий. На какое-то крохотное мгновение Цуна теряет концентрацию, рыжий купол его пламени прогибается, и Гокудера тут же вскидывает руку, укрепляя его щит своим. Машина кувыркается под откос, Цуна одной рукой обхватывает «Магду» поперек живота, другой упирается в искореженную, прогнувшуюся опасно низко крышу. Их мотает и швыряет, салон полон дыма, Гокудера ругается чужим красивым голосом, а Цуна вдруг вспоминает недодуманную мысль об их танце и пытается прикинуть, действительно ли его ладонь лежит именно на талии Гокудеры, или…  
Мысль настолько нелепа и не ко времени, что Цуна повторяет за водителем особо заковыристое ругательство, вышибает пламенем крышу и взлетает, крикнув:  
– Гокудера, прикрой!  
Они не первый раз сражаются вместе, и наконец-то все привычно – если, конечно, не смотреть назад, на девичью фигурку в ореоле алого пламени, за щитами системы CAI. Сверху, над пеленой дыма, отлично видно врага, и Цуна не сдерживается – сегодня ему хочется не выяснять, кто именно напал и почему, а как можно быстрей с ними разделаться. Добрейший дон Вонгола зол, как никогда.  
Он пропускает момент, когда Гокудера становится собой – в пылу драки не до того. Дожигая вражескую машину, замечает знакомый силуэт, и сам собой из горла вырывается победный вопль. Цуна оборачивается и прямо в воздухе сгребает Гокудеру в охапку.  
– Эй, сдурел, – почему-то хохочет Гокудера, – свалимся! Десятый!  
У него шальные глаза, такие бывают только в пылу боя и сразу после, и Цуна думает, что ему нравится этот взгляд, безумно нравится.  
– Не свалимся, – уверенно отвечает Цуна. На всякий случай поддерживает их пламенем, не давая спуститься – сейчас, в воздухе, он чувствует себя по-настоящему свободным. Можно все, даже обнимать Гокудеру так крепко, будто тот все еще прикидывается хрупкой беззащитной блондинкой. Даже признаться честно, глядя в глаза: – Я весь вечер сходил с ума, только не по Магде, а по тебе.  
Даже поцеловать – и целовать долго, наблюдая с искренним интересом, как неверие в глазах Гокудеры сменяется изумлением, и почувствовать ответ, и вот тут утратить концентрацию и закувыркаться к земле, затормозив падение в паре метров над обгоревшими кустами у обочины.  
– А если бы башкой об дорогу? – теперь уже Гокудера обнимает его, держит, окружив двойными щитами, и медленно, плавно опускает, скользя вбок, к полосе чистой травы.  
– Думаешь, стало бы хуже? – фыркает Цуна. – Твой босс и так на всю голову стукнутый.  
– Новость дня, – смеется Гокудера и теперь целует первым.  
Приземление получается жестким – все же целоваться в воздухе не лучшая идея. Отбитые локти, ушибленная задница, счастливые и слегка сумасшедшие глаза Гокудеры совсем близко, обветренные искусанные губы, шершавые, запах сигарет въелся в них намертво… и Цуна думает вдруг, что за все годы в Италии сейчас он впервые по-настоящему счастлив.  



End file.
